Personality Swap
by sasuke's-emo-lover
Summary: sakura is like naruto, naruto is like sasuke, sasuke is like sakura and naruto. so what will happen when naruto sasuke's personality makes a move, but on who? oneshot! my first oneshot!


Personality Swap

No matter how much Sakura tried to get him to say yes, Naruto always turned her down.

"Hey Naruto, you wanna go get some ramen? My treat." Sakura tried to tempt him with free ramen…again.

"No, ah, I got a thing with Sasuke." He said looking back at Sasuke as he stood just outside the woods waiting. The raven haired boy eagerly waved at Naruto. Naruto smiled at the boy, he only gave Sasuke the privilege of receiving this type of grin. Naruto rarely did Naruto show how he felt, but every time he saw Sasuke he smiled or reflected how the boy felt. For no else got the right of getting these actions, and no one, not even Iruka could figure out why.

"Come on, Dobe!" Sasuke playfully yelled to his teammate.

"Heh, well, see ya Sakura-chan." Naruto said and ran over to Sasuke. Sakura watched the boys as they talked to each other for about five minutes. They started laughing and that stunned Sakura, she had never gotten Naruto to laugh. What did Sasuke have that she didn't? All she ever got from him was a rejection or sound of annoyance.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke's yell pulled her out of her thoughts. "If anyone asks Naruto and I are training!" she nodded and watched the two boys walk into the trees to the training grounds. She turned and left the bridge to go meet Ino for dinner.

Naruto followed Sasuke into the woods smirking. Sasuke had no idea what Naruto had planned for the two of them.

"Okay Naruto, what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked. Ever since he realized Naruto was superior when it came to combat, he let Naruto give him exercises and tips after their missions.

"Um…just stand against that tree and close your eyes." Naruto pointed to a nearby oak tree.

"Uh, okay." Sasuke followed his orders. He waited, then remembered to close his eyes. "What now?"

"Just wait." Naruto reassured him. He got close to the vulnerable boy. "Whatever you do don't open your eyes." Sasuke nodded. Naruto silently placed his against the tree on either side of Sasuke's head. He leaned his head down and gently pushed his lips to the unsuspecting boy's.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open to see Naruto pressing his lips against him, with his eyes passionately closed. He pushed the boy off of him, he had his hand guarding his mouth. Naruto had a look of surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sasuke demanded an explanation.

"Was it really that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Well, no, it-Hey! That's not the point! Why did you kiss me?!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto replied with a shrug. "I'm never trusting you again!" Sasuke exclaimed. He turned to get out of the isolated place.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto called after him. If nothing he needed Sasuke's trust. He ran over to the boy. "What you say if I told you that I liked you? Like really liked you, more than a friend?" he didn't want Sasuke to misunderstand. His cheeks turned a soft pink.

"I'd said you're messing with me." He said defensively.

"Messing with you?" Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke thought he would joke about something he was so serious about.

"This is just another one of your tricks to make me look and feel like and idiot." Sasuke elaborated.

"Sasuke, I'm serious." How did Sasuke manage to misunderstand? Is he really that dense?

"Since when do you like me?" Sasuke still wasn't convinced.

"You know what Teme, just forget it." Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets, slightly hung his head, and began walking. It was obvious that this was going nowhere.

Sasuke couldn't bear to see Naruto in such a state, he had to do something.

"Naruto," he didn't know what to say, but he had his attention. "Why?"

Naruto can't even explain his feelings to himself. Sasuke walked in front of Naruto and faced him. Once again Naruto just shrugged. The look in his eyes didn't fade. Sasuke knew what he had to do, but didn't know if he could.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. Like I said, just forget it." Naruto said sharper than he intended to. He walked around Sasuke.

"Wait!" Sasuke turned around expecting Naruto to be farther from him than he was. He knocked him down and landed on top of him.

Naruto smirked, "Yes?" he asked flirtatiously. Sasuke's face was covered in a blush. Naruto lifted his head to Sasuke's.

The boys dived into a tongue tangling kiss. Finally, Sasuke pulled their lips apart.

"You lied to me." He breathed.

"What are you talking about?" a confused Naruto asked.

"You made me look like an idiot."


End file.
